Wiki Monster Orb Wiki
Information! 14 billion years ago, an event happened that created the Universe. 3 elements are created, they evolved into monsters but the war declared between them. And it's your turn to stop them. Welcome to this Wiki! This Wiki page will contain all the information you need about Monster Orb and all the monsters, evolutions, special cards and more. Please note that this wiki is currently under development and some articles / pages may not be accurate. If you see something you think is wrong about Monster Orb, please contact one of the directors of the Monster Orb Wiki! Thank you! Monster Orb's History This story was written by Thediamondcrystal on Wattpad. If there are any faults, contact him at monsterorbofficielfr@gmail.com. Chapter 1: Enrichment of the Elements: 13.8 billion years ago, a spectacular event happened that caused the creation of the universe. Several elements have been created for the worlds to be stable. The three main elements are plant, fire and water. These can be divided into several parties of the same size. The other pieces of the elements created planets by collecting pieces of rocks from the named space of Klint, a planet rock destroyed and infused with the power of the element or stars. Thanks to the warmth of the space and the stars around this solar system, a star is more created. She is named Ploinx. But this one did not stay long. Because of the lack of hydrogen and carbon dioxide, it exploded and propelled all the planets of this system and created two systems, the Solar System and the Plinx System or also known as Monster Orb. New stars have seen their days in the systems, the Sun and Plinx. The Plinx System is invisible to human eyes. But this is later. One day pieces of elements are merged and they have created a new element, the combined element. He mutated, transformed and became Element, The Boss of the Planets, the strongest monster in the universe. Created with anything like clouds, metals, he is the master of the universe, the Plinx System and the Solar System. One of the parties in the combined element collided with the water element. This collision created the most evil, evil, cruel and evil monster ever born, Darknet, Absolute Evil. This monster has the power to destroy a complete galaxy in minutes. They were the first two monsters and the first two living creatures. These found the universe a little pocket. There were just lifeless planets but with perfect atmospheres. So he decided to create monsters and change the planets so that the conditions for life were good by adding trees, lava, water and air. They were happy. Life began to form. And it's the beginning of monsters and humans. The first humans became masters of a certain element. But, Element and Darknet were sworn enemies, even if he counts as brothers. About 1 billion years later, after the planets were a little developed and life too, thanks to them, Darknet began to capture the monsters to enrich his immense power in him. Is this the end or the beginning of a new era of the universe and life? To read the full story, please see Thediamondcrystal's Wattpad Profile Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse